With the evolution of the mobile communication system, the service quality of service supplied to the user, which affects service performance and also determines the user's satisfaction with the service, has become the first object of the operators. A key aspect for improving the quality of service of the user is the time delay when establishing the connection and distributing channel, and there is the service of relatively frequent small data package, so it is required to consider how to work with the common channel in a more effective way, for example, reducing the signaling delay of uplink and downlink.
To reduce the signaling delay of uplink, the following aspects need to be considered:
(1) reduce the waiting time of user plane and control plane in IDLE mode and in CELL_FACH state, Cell_PCH state as well as URA_PCH state;
(2) increase the peak rate of the CELL_FACH state;
(3) decrease the switching delay among idle mode, CELL_FACH state, CELL_PCH/URA_PCH state, and CELL_DCH state.
In order to achieve the above object, High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) method can be introduced into idle mode and CELL_FACH state; using high speed uplink packet access technology in idle mode and CELL_FACH state is referred to as uplink enhanced CELL_FACH technology in the present invention.
The basic principle of the uplink enhanced CELL_FACH technology is as follows: the sending principle of random access still uses that of random access process of PRACH, but the channel type is changed, namely, in IDLE mode and CELL_FACH state, logic channels, such as Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH), Common Control Channel (CCCH)/Dedicated Control Channel (DCCH)/Dedicated Traffic Channel (DTCH) and so on, can be mapped to the E-DCH for sending.
The Iub port of the current 3GPP protocol defines the uplink common E-DCH MAC (Medium Access Control) flows to be used in idle mode and CELL_FACH state, wherein each uplink common E-DCH MAC flow comprises multiple common E-DCH MAC-d flow information, and the common E-DCH MAC-d flow information comprises the following information: E-DCH MAC flow power offset, maximum number of retransmissions and whether PDU among different MAC flows can be multiplied into one MAC-i PDU. The common E-DCH MAC-d flow information is used in DCCH and DTCH logic channel, and therefore it can be known that the common E-DCH MAC flow information used by CCCH logic channel is not contained in the interfaces defined by the current 3GPP protocol, thus it is impossible for Node B to know the HARQ profile information used on the CCCH logic channel sent by a UE, thereby it may cause Node B fail to properly receive the data on a CCCH logic channel.
Currently, there have been no effective solutions to solve the problem in the related art that the HARQ information used by the CCCH channel cannot be obtained.